


Worlds end

by nyaladin



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Episode 4, Gen, M/M, POV Outsider, long sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 21:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyaladin/pseuds/nyaladin
Summary: seems like not only Jim is having a bad day today





	Worlds end

**Author's Note:**

> not very serious and based on my favourite breakup scene in episode 4.  
not a native english speaker and all mistakes are my own, enjoy

The world was ending.

Jim's world, at least.

It was no common day you lose the job that you spent years applying for, because Someone, not naming names but it was definitely the son of a bitch Patrick from the IT department downstairs, decided they (Patrick) still hate you (it has been three years and it wasn't even his fault that your girlfriend broke up with your cheating ass, get a hold of yourself, Patrick!). So they (Patrick) decided to send from your office computer (which was logged off, mind you, but having to hack a computer won't stop the petty Patrick from the fucking IT department) multiple crude messages to several of your colleagues including the boss, Ms Rockshire. Who is an amazing woman, and if Jim wasn't gayer than a tree full of monkeys maybe he'd try to hit on her (and if he had any game), but Jim was, in fact, very gay and the messages were inappropriate and sent mostly to women who not only were significantly younger than Jim but also were, in fact, women. Yet somehow nobody in the office seemed to believe his explanation that it couldn't have been him who sent the emails.

Anyway, London's weather was matching his mood on this wonderful August day. As miserable as possible! Clouds were making sure not a bit of the blue sky was to be visible from below. The wind was making sure no person knew peace when they were out on the streets. Jim was, therefore, freezing in his thin coat and ready to take a long depression nap, once he got to his cramped flat that he won't be able to pay for because He had just got Fired.  
And it was while he was making his way to the metro station when he heard people yelling. Or, well, a man. And his voice was more desperate and pitiful than formidable or angry.

"I'm going home, Angel. I'm getting my stuff and I'm leaving!"

Ah, if it wasn't something, Jim hasn't heard before.

As he was rounding the corner he spotted the man, well, he spotted the car first. It was a beautiful old car, polished to its highest shine, black Bentley that must have had survived the second world war. Truly a sight, and Jim wasn't big on cars so it really said something.  
The man, who was wearing sunglasses, stopped before entering the vehicle. He leaned over it, shouting to someone on the pavement and gesturing widely.

"And when I'm off in the stars, I won't even think about you!"

Jim looked over to the man who had been spoken to. His face rang a bell. He must be from around here, Jim has been passing this street every day for as long as he had his job (which he now does not have!) and they ought to have met before. The man was middle-aged and dressed in fair colours, looking like he was stuck in the early 1900s, oh, actually, that would explain the car. Some sort of historical recreation or whatever these things were called. Actors, perhaps? Maybe, hm, yes. That was unimportant.

What was important was that the fair-clothed man was looking right now as miserable as Jim felt. He was standing in the middle of the busy street looking more lonesome and out of place than pineapple on pizza. This entire situation suddenly reminded Jim of his breakup with Nate. Nate was a dishonest narcissist with a big ego who wasted five years of Jim's life, and Nate sure loved to make scenes in the middle of the street. Feeling somewhat sympathetic towards the familiar-looking maybe-an-actor man, Jim halted his way to the metro station and stood beside him. They watched the Bentley depart.

"I've been there," Jim said instead of a greeting. He glanced at the man's devastated expression. He looked like his world was ending, too. He must deeply care about that prick, Jim mused, then continued hoping his words were at least a tad uplifting. "You're better off without him." Yeah, that told him. Jim nodded and having nothing else to say to actually a complete stranger, he moved along, going home to sleep through the end of the world.


End file.
